Special Supplier, Inc.
Special Supplier, Inc. is a professional and highly discreet service for provide the highest quality firearms available to the community engaged in the defense of humanity. All items are provided with the utmost safety to the end user to ensure no traceability. Special Supplier, Inc. is not responsible for any damage caused or legal penalties incurred by the use of its weapons. All prices given on individual weapon pages are for the weapon and the cost of an empty magazine, to be loaded at the buyer's discretion. Special Supplier, Inc. also provides ammunition for its specialty firearms, discreetly scrubbed of all identifying marks. Pistols * Nighthawk FLX (.45 ACP) - $3000 * MEU(SOC) (.45 ACP) - $5000 * Beretta M9A1 (9x19mm Parabellum) - $1000 * Heckler & Koch USP45 Tactical (.45 ACP) - $1400 * Heckler & Koch Mark 23 (.45 ACP) - $3000 * Stechkin APS (9x18mm) - $7000 Revolvers * Kimber K6s (.357 Magnum) - $900 * Korth Sky Hawk (9x19mm Parabellum) - $1700 Shotguns * Remington 870 MCS MasterKey (12 Gauge) - $3000 * Benelli M1014 (12 Gauge) - $6000 * AA-12 (12 Gauge) -$10,000 * M26 MASS (12 Gauge) - $2500 * QBS-09 (12 Gauge) - $4000 * Saiga-12K Full Auto (12 Gauge) - $7000 Submachine Guns * Heckler & Koch MP5A5 (9x19mm) - $6000 * Heckler & Koch MP5/10 (10mm Auto) - $10,000 * Brügger & Thomet MP9 (9x19mm) - $8000 * CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 (9x19mm) - $8000 * FN P90 Tactical (5.7x28mm) - $9000 * Heckler & Koch UMP45 (.45 ACP) - $4000 * Ingram MAC-10 (.45 ACP) - $5000 * TDI Vector (.45 ACP) - $12,000 Rifles * Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Super Magnum (.338 Lapua Magnum) - $7000 * Barrett M107CQ (.50 BMG) - $12,000 * DSR-Precision GmbH DSR-50 (.50 BMG) - $25,000 * Heckler & Koch PSG-1 (7.62x51mm) - $15,000 * M40A5 (7.62x51mm) - $4000 * Special Interest Arms DeLisle Silenced Carbine (.45 ACP) - $1500 * SVD Dragunov (7.62x54mm) - $5000 * VSSK Vychlop (12.7x55mm) - $12,000 * Zastava M93 Black Arrow (.50 BMG) - $13,000 * Knight's Armament SR-25 Enhanced Combat Carbine (7.62x51mm) - $7000 Assault Rifles * AAC Honey Badger (.300 Blackout) - $20,000 * GAU-5A ASDW (5.56x45mm) - $9000 * Heckler & Koch M27 IAR (5.56x45mm) - $20,000 * M4A1 SOPMOD (5.56x45mm) - $10,000 * M16A2 (5.56x45mm) - $8000 * Remington R5 RGP (5.56x45mm) - $13,000 * AK-74M (5.45x39mm) - $14,000 * AK-102 (5.56x45mm) - $12,000 * AKM (7.62x39mm) - $2000 * AKS-74U (5.45x39mm) - $5000 * Arsenal AR (7.62x39mm) - $8000 * Norinco Type 56 (7.62x39mm) - $1500 * Beretta ARX-160 (5.56x45mm) - $15,000 * DSA SA58 OSW (7.62x51mm) - $18,000 * FN F2000 Tactical (5.56x45mm) - $25,000 * FN SCAR-H (7.62x51mm) - $30,000 * FN FAL (7.62x51mm) - $12,000 * Heckler & Koch G36K (5.56x45mm) - $17,000 * IMI Galil ARM (5.56x45mm) - $8000 * OTs-14-4A Groza (9x39mm) - $20,000 * Remington ACR (5.56x45mm) - $15,000 * SR-3M Vikhr (9x39mm) - $17,000 * Steyr AUG (5.56x45mm) - $10,000 * VSS Vintorez (9x39mm) - $20,000 Machine Guns * RPK (7.62x39mm) - $8000 * RPK-74M (5.45x39mm) - $9000 * Browning M2HB (.50 BMG) - $40,000 * Daewoo K3 (5.56x45mm) - $20,000 * DSA RPD (7.62x39mm) - $20,000 * M60E3 (7.62x51mm) - $20,000 * M240B (7.62x51mm) - $30,000 * PKM (7.62x54mm) - $10,000 * Ultimax 100 Mk. 3 (5.56x45mm) - $15,000 Grenade Launchers * Arwen 37 (37mm) - $1500 * Brügger & Thomet GL-06 (40x46mm) - $800 * Cobray CM203 (37mm) - $400 * DefTech 40mm (40x46mm) - $1800 * M79 (40x46mm) - $700 * M203A2 (40x46mm) - $1000 * Milkor MGL Mk. 1S (40x46mm) - $12,000 Rocket Launchers * RPG-7 (40mm Rocket) - $4000 * Carl Gustaf M3 (84x246mm) - $20,000 Flamethrowers * M9A1-7 - $30,000 * X15 Personal Flamethrower - $4000 Grenades * F1 Fragmentation Grenade - $50 * RGD-5 Fragmentation Grenade - $50 * M75 Fragmentation Grenade -$35 * M67 Fragmentation Grenade - $100 * M7 Tear Gas Grenade - $40 * AN/M14 Incendiary Grenade - $600 * M15 White Phosphorous Grenade - $800 * CTS Model 7290 Stun Grenade - $70 * CTS Model 9590 Sting-Ball Grenade - $50 * Comet Smoke Signal (Orange) - $70 * AN/M8 Smoke Grenade ($100) Ammunition * 5.7x28mm Silver Plug (50 rounds) - $70 * 9x39mm Silver Plug (30 rounds) - $55 * 12.7x55mm Silver Plug (5 rounds) - $250 * .50 BMG Silver Plug (10 rounds) - $95 * .50 BMG Incendiary (10 rounds) - $75 * 37mm Smoke (5 rounds) - $25 * 37mm Firework (3 rounds) - $40 * 37mm Flare (5 rounds) - $50 * 40mm Smoke (5 rounds) - $25 * 40mm Rubber Baton (5 rounds) - $25 * 40mm Sting-Ball (5 rounds) - $30 * 40mm HEDP (5 rounds) - $1200 * RPG-7 40mm HEAT Rocket - $500 * RPG-7 40mm Fragmentation Rocket - $350 * 84x246mm HEAT - $650